A Mother's Worry And A Father's Past
by Lila Blue394
Summary: "Pretty blonde haired woman with happy dancing green eyes always seem to die around us Winchesters. Mary was the first." With that statement, she wondered.


_**A/N: **__as always I own nothing Caroline and Liz belong to Vampire Diaries and Dean and John belong to Supernatural. I'm just having a bit of fun. _

_**A/N: **__after writing my first Caroline/Dean -Caroean is that what you call them?- I wanted to do something in Liz view she loves her daughter she just doesn't get her. *shrug* pitfalls of motherhood. Any who I think I like this you get to see Dean/Caroline through two people who know them best…their parents. Well I hope you enjoy this._

**_A/N:_**_ -last one i swear!- so i should say the title is a bit different. Liz and John come together both for different reasons their own reasons are reflected in the title... okay I'm done i hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Liz Forbes sat in a booth in the very back of the bar back enough so she wouldn't be noticed if anyone were to look but close enough to see he daughter. The little girl she has not seen in close to two years now. She sits there in a chair not close to the stage where four men were tuning up instruments for the next set of music but close enough that one man in particular could watch her. Her daughter stood out like a sore thumb in this place of bikers and drunks what with her electric blue cardigan that was held close by a bright white sash her dark wash jeans and electric blue high heels. However, Liz thought she looked absolutely beautiful.<p>

Her green eyes locked on the man in the worn leather jacket his fingers lazily strumming the guitar in his lap as he hummed a song that just seemed for the two of them. He did not even realize that the band had started playing along with him. The music mournful bittersweet yet filled a soft song with something Liz could not put a finger on. When the song was over with he sat his guitar down just as Caroline stood up they moved towards each other as if a string was between them pulling them towards each other.

However, before she could have seen them come together the crowd rose up and moved in her way if they had not she would not have missed the way his green eyes were for Caroline and Caroline alone. She would not have missed the way they reached for each other the way her fingers curled around his hands the way he pulled her close. As Liz struggled to catch sight of her daughter and Dean, she was thrown back to a time when Caroline and Dean first met and she had over heard Elena and Bonnie talking about the two. Bonnie had said that they were going to be epic and…and as much as Liz did not want to agree she had no choice really.

Caroline was to much like her father so much life and vitality ran through her, her eyes lit up just at the mention of Dean and she just seemed to come alive when he was around or even when she talked about him. "They're good together aren't they?" said a deep gravely voice from beside her. John Winchester and his damnable memorable voice that always made her want to forget the things he had made her remember. "I know they try." John as much as he professed to love Caroline like a daughter as much as he always acted like he was happy that she was with Dean made her baby's life harder than it needed to be. However, she also knew he had good reason.

John grunted ad slid into the booth beside her. "Tell me Johnny why do you give my Care such a hard time?" He did not answer for a long time just looked down at the mug of beer in his battle scarred hands. "Because I want her safe and I really don't think she should be here in this life and with my son." She wanted to know why not it wasn't the first time he had said something like that but he never elaborated which only served to drive her nuts. Johnny was good at that. Good at driving people nuts. She knew why he did it knew why he acted that way better than most she would guess. She had always loved her Harvey it is why she never remarried.

"Pretty blonde haired woman with happy dancing green eyes always seem to die around us Winchesters. Mary was the first." With that statement, she wondered. She wondered if there had been more pretty blonde-haired women with dancing green eyes that have died around them. Or more specifically him. Such a burden he carried he did not want his boy to go through the pain of loosing someone that he cared for so he tried to push them away. She sighed and looked down at her own untouched beer. John Winchester the tragic hero of some shitty fairytale. He would hate that but knowing that only made her smile. "What are you doing here Johnny?"

"Same as you I suppose." She doubted that but then again he might be telling the truth. One never really knew when John Winchester was telling the truth and when he was not he was that good. Wonderful game face. "Well I have to go." she said when she caught sight of their children as they left the bar hand in hand. "Mhm I guess I should go as well." She looked at his worn and tired face looked into his dark chocolate eyes and could see how truly tired he really was. And damn it was so hard to stay mad at the man. "Come back to Mystic Fall's with me Johnny. You need a break and I think I need help with a vampire problem." he chuckled at that just like she knew he would.

"The council ain't much help?" his tone sardonic tainted by his distrust of the council. Something he had every right to feel the council had a hard time believing that vampires where back and living in Mystic Fall's. So far no one had died but for how long. Damon was good help always there always giving her hints he was the only one that believed in what she said. "When are they ever?" He shrugged and took a long sip of his beer. "If you need the help call Dean, Caroline would come you know that." No, she did not know that her daughter was not exactly happy with her. Like John, she had tried everything in the book to take down the fledgling love affair. It made for some tense phone conversations.

"Yeah I don't think she will." He leveled her with a glare pinning her to the spot. His eyes telling her what his mouth would not. Telling her she was an idiot if she honestly thought that Caroline would not come to the rescue of her friends people she loved considered family. "Fine!" she snapped her words harsher than she meant them to be. "Fine I will," She muttered softly feeling foolish for snapping at him, "I'll call them and see what they say." Again, he did not say anything just smiled in that way of his. "You think you should do the same?" he frowned at her. "I do call them." This time it was her turn to frown. "For something else other than a hunt Johnny."

He grunted but she knew he was trying to get her off his back all she could do was sigh. He stood up threw some money down at the table he looked at her and smiled. When he smiled, it was like the sun breaking through dark clouds and boy was it contagious. "See ya around Liz." Just before the crowed swallowed him whole just before he left her sight she muttered, "Same to you Johnny same to you." It would be the last time she would ever see him -after years of holding such a grudge and so much pain from that night that he brought he Harvey's dead and bloody body back home- she was strangely okay with that.

_**:: The End::**_


End file.
